Meeting an Old Friend
by 7deadlysins
Summary: when a teen meets the boy from her past everything around her begins to change. Not only did he change hers but she change his without knowing it. GaaraXoc. Rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

**_(summary:_ **_when a teen meets the boy from her past everything around her begins to change. Not only did he change hers but she change his without knowing it_.**_)_**

**_memories_**

**chapter 1**

**_who is he?_**

Mai a girl about 19 years of age, had long silver-white hair, almost the same as her eyes, that were silver-grey wich matched perfectly with her body. Lost in a train of thought, she walks down the road and to a park in Suna. Sitting down on one of the swings she gets lost in her memory.

**Flashback**

_Mai was at this very park and swinging by herself when she noticed a boy on the one next to her , he had red hair, jade eyes and a small teddybear .'I wonder why he's crying?'she thought to herself._

_"Hi im Mai!" she say's blantly to the boy._

_He raises his head and softly say's "I'm Sabaku No Gaara." _

_"Nice to meet you Gaara!" Sticking her hand out for a handshake , he looks blankly at it then, smiles slightly as he takes her hand in his._

_"Nice to meet you to." Looking at him for a bit, then smiling bigger, "Hey I have to go, I'll see you 'round Gaara, bye!" Huging him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Leaving a very blushing chibi Gaara._

**End Flashback**

While coming to from her slightly forgotten memory, she finaly notice's that someone was on the other swing next to her. Looking over she sighs and stands before walking on she turns around as the person ask's,"Do we know each other?". Mai not knowing what to say turns around only to see the Kazekage himself staring at her from the swing.

"Not that i know of Kazekage,"she states blantly.

"Well then, may i ask what your name is?" he askes.

"My name is Mai."

He sensed no fear from the petite Mai and smirks, "We'll see each other soon then, Mai-sama", He says before disappearing into his sand. 'Why did he seem so familiar?' she asks herself mentaly. Shrugging it off, she heads home.

Back in the Kazekage's tower he paces back and forth in his office ,'S_he looked familiar but, who is she?'_ He became iritated at this question while he sits down and begins to have the same memory flash that Mai had a few hours earlier.

**Flashback**

_Siting on the swings, almost in tears as he witnessed yet another death he caused_

_"Hi I'm Mai," A voice to his side said. He turns to look at a little girl about his age. __Looking at her he pauses, her silver-white hair sways behind her from swinging and her eyes silver-grey. They were beautiful, but then, he looks again out of the transe he was in._

_" I'm Sabaku No Gaara" He spoke softly._

_"N__ice to meet you, Gaara,"she sayed sweetly to him, and held out her hand, 'She has a pretty hand,' thinking to himself, then smiling as he shakes her hand._

_"It's nice to meet you too," Noticing she smiled bigger then, amazed at what she sayes next. "Hey I have to go. See you 'round Gaara, bye!" He was shocked at what she did next. Hugging him and then a quick peck on the cheek, he turns a dark crimson red. Then waves to her as she runs back home._

**End Flashback**

Rubbing his temples he ponders on a question. _'Can it be, thats she's the same girl, from before?_' He then shrugged it aside, so he cound finish the paperwork he so much hated, but it came with the price of being the Kazekage. After what seemed like hours he finished and headed home.

"Well , look who's finally home from his long day of work", Temari blurted out as he walked in through the door. Giving her one of his infamous glares she shuts up, and closes the door behind him as he heads to his room. Slamming the door in the proccess also.

Meanwhile, back at Mai's small apartment. She sits on the couch and ponder's on why the kazekage wanted her name.

**Mai**'_ That was so weird. You saw it, didnt you?'_

**Innerself **_'Ya I saw and I don't know why, but he seem's vaigly familiar, like from a forgotten memory.'_

**Mai **_'Yeah, he does but i cant remember which one, and how we met, or if he's even the same person i met before.'_

**Innerself **_' We can find that out later, cause you have to see him tomorow anyway, for a mission debriefing.'_

**Mai **_' Yeah, your right. Night.'_

Heading to her room and laying on the bed, she slowly drifts off to sleep. _'Talk to Kazekage in the morning,'_ she mummered to herself before falling completely asleep.

**Hey fans. I'm just going to say that, I will be rewriting this story. I don't really want to leave this story unfinished. And much thanks to evilfangirl, who is helping me with remaking this story. So not all kudo points go to me. Thank you so much e.f.g. Please R&R!**

**7ds**


	2. Chapter 2

**tell me who you are**

**chapter 2**

Waking up and slowly getting otu of bed she heads to her bathroom to take a shower after she got out and looked at the clock "hmmm i got an hour to blow off after i get dressed " Mai says to herself as she heads for the closet and pulls out her cloths, black tanktop with her fishnet underneath, and black cargo pants, a bit big so she can move in them and her nin sandles, placing her nin headband off to the side of her head she walked out and looked at the clock '_well i guess i should go now _' she thought.

**' hey good morning lovely off to see the Kazekage are we?' **her innerself asks.'_of course lazy'_she scods to her innerself.**' see if i give you help next time you **

**need it'** she pouts and walks off. "damn mind" she says as she walks downstairs and after closing the door she vanishes in a puff of smoke and in no time arivives at the Kages tower ,'_well guess im here already'_ but befor she walked in she stood there and placed here hand on her locket ' _its been a while since i got a gift and that boy was the last person to give me one and its been for years since ive seen him but i hope he still has the one i gave him'_ with that she walked in as her memorie hit her from the time at the park when she got the locket.

_**flashback**_

_She sat there on the swing and waited for the boy to come back, it was valentines day and she had got him a locket with the Ai sighn on it.watchign as it came close to dusk befor the boy showed up, his red hair stll a mess and his cloths raggy looking just like befor.'At least he made it today' she thought to herself as he walked up to her._

_He held out a small brown bag that said MAI on it. "ooh it this for me?" she asked, and he smiled with a small blush creeping across his face as she took the bag ._

_"Here this is for you and she hands him a small black box that was suppose to hold a ring but it had the locket in it. As they both opened ther preasents at the same time she gasped and huged him tightly screaming "thank you " over and over again. when he looked down at what she had got him his eyes widened and huged her back "thank you for my present" he wispered in her ear making it tickle she giggled softly and hugged him again then befor they had to leave each other she kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled "good bye i will see you when i can and thank you for the lovly necklace" she said as her mom came to get her from the park. "Bye Mai thanks for the gift and hope to see you soon to" he yelled and waved as his eyes went back down to the gift._

_**end flashback**_

Growning slightly then she entered the Kazekages office . "Here" he says while holdign out a scroll "all you need to know is in this alright?" noding slightly "thanks Kazekage"

she says befor walking out and he looked at the necklace around her neck " wait " he says softly,"yes Kage?"she ask's questionaly.A slight silence creep between the two as he was tryin to remember were he seen that necklace befor as the same time she relized that he had the necklace from her memories of a small boy with red hair , as she looked at him his hair was red and the same dark rings around the eyes at that moment he had the flashback as she did earlier befor entering.

_**flashback**_

_Waiting almost till dusk to go out not wanting to get harrassed by people be finaly went out and headed to the park with a small bag in his hands with MAI writtin on it as he walked up to her only to see her running up him she stoped and waited for her to reach him, "ohhh is that for me" she squeled as she pointed at the brownbag in his hands he nodded and handed it to her as she handed him a small black box he looked at it then at her as she gasped 'she looks so happy i wish to keep it that way' and with that he looked at his only to get huged as she screamed "thank you" over and over again. again he looked down and smiled as this was one of the few things he got in a life , that was a gift, when he opened his eyes widened he hugged her back and wispered "thank you for my present" and with that she hugged back and kissed his lips lightly like a pek befor waving goodbye and headed toward her mother,"bye Mai thanks for the gift and hope to see you soon to" he waved slightly as she disapeared and then he touched his lips with a true smile showing through he sware to never take the necklace off again and it remains till this day.'_

_**end flashback**_

Gaara looked up at Mai "never mind just go on you mission and ill talk to you when your back" with that she walked out the door he placed his hands to his head and began to think to himself but it didnt go unheard to shakaku.'_Why do i fell like i know her from some place?' ' her necklace i bought that for someone a logn time ago i think the girls name was Mai but im not sure what do you think?' _

**' well looking at the memorie im guessing thats her ' shakaku said**

' _this is driving me nuts i have to know soon' he keeped thinking_

Shakaku was quiet to leave him in thought . About a week has gone by since he had sent her on the mission and he didnt expect to see her back so soon since it relied all the way in tea country but she set her scroll on his desk and left since he was not in at the moment. 'i guess im goin to hed home for tonight and take a long hot shower ' she said to herself mentaly.As she walked down the street to her home she stops and looks at the top of the kage's tower to see a slight glimps of his red hair,'should've known thats were he'd be but i need to go home and rest ill talk to him in the morning i guess', and with that she conitued down the road.

**(sorry but if i dont get any reviews i might not right anymore to this one, but thanks if you did read .)**

**7deadlysins**


	3. chapter 3

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Only the people i make.**

**chapter three **

**Are you realy the one?**

...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...'SMASH'...'_Damned alarm'_ Mai thought as she slowly threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. Her bare feet pressing against the cold morning floor, '_damnit why is the floor so cold in the morning?'_ she shouted into her own mind not wanting to wake her neihbors'.**' Be quiet some of us are still not awake!' her innerself screamed back**.Walking into her bathroom and turning on the water, stepping into the hot bathe water she lets out a slight moan,'_kami-sama this feels good'_ she thought to herself.After what seemed like a good hour she washed her hair and body , then stepping back out and and getting dress without a real care she pulls on a light blue shirt that was tight on her waist but loose for her top, and a pair of dark blue pants, followed by her nin shoes. Smiling at her look she grabed her keys, and locked the door on her way out.

Walking down the busy streets of Suna she comes across a small coffe shop and smiled slightly as she walked in."Hello Mai, what do you want for today?" a guy asked from behind the counter,"Good morning Toshima" Mai said sweetly then giving him a hug,"A cup of mocha would be nice with some small doughnuts you love to make"she said softly and with glee when she spoke of the doughnuts."Mai, you havent had my doughnuts in a while it'll be nice to see you happy again" Toshima said kindly then headed into the back to prepare her food. Mai looked around the small reastrant to notice a very familiar presense near she look around yet couldnt find it.

Gaara looked over to Mai from his corner , taking a small sip from his dark coffee, and examining what the young woman was wearing then relized what he was doing and turned his attention to a counter of pasteries looking somewhat intrested int hem then the ninja.'_What has she done to me? why do i fell the need to take her away form this world to fell comfert? Why do i want to fell this emotion ? isnt it pointless and only distracts me from my work ? No i will not fall for it and be hurt like befor ! i wont alow it!'_ Gaara screamed these things again and again in his mind.**' What is you propblem boy? why must you yell so my head is killing me!' Shakaku hissed mersslessly in his mind.** '_Go away i dont need you now' _Gaara hiised back to his demon.**' fine but _stop _yelling!' Shakaku had said his last words for now.**Gaara looked up to relize that the man from befor is again with Mai. Growling under his breath he shot the man one death glare and slowly the man smiled at her and left.

"Alright Toshima, ill talk to you later and hope to visit your family again" Mai said cheerfuly as he left with a smile. Standing up she turned and stoped almost instintly as she had spotted Gaara in the back corner looking at her, she sighed and walked over to him."You know Gaara, you remind me of a young boy from my past but i could never remeber his name, but i hope you can tell me? Were did you get that necklace?" she looked down at the silvery object that stayed hidden behind his clothes.He looked at her in a questioned puzzle on her face. '_ What was that? I remind her of someone? How could this be she remind's me of a young girl but im nto to sure.Ahh this is goin to be long i just know it' _He grunted slightly only to earn a small look of concern from the woman, "When i was little i became friends with this young girl and she gave it to me but i dotn know her anymore" The crimson haired boy said quikly befor looking away from her face. She smiles lightly and takes a small silver necklace from her neck to show him "Do you have the same memorie of a girl giving you a necklace with kanji one it and she smiles while screaming ' thank you'?"she asked , speaking softly as she replaces it back on her neck and looking back up at him.

He nodded and looked back down at her, he reached out and brushed her neck that was lined with the silvery chain.This sent shivers down her spine only to be tore away be Toshima, "Toshima? What are you doing?" Mai screached as she was pulled away.'_Toshima?'_ She thought as the man draged her into a back room,'_This cant be Toshima? He's never been this way!'_Her mind was screaming then she felt cold hands grab her and a face to close to her's. It was Toshima and he was kissing _her_! She couldnt beleive it , the man she thought was so calm and collected was now ravishing her body with his hands and kissing her roughly then travling down her neck making small bites in some . "Toshima? ...wh..what are yo...u...doing?" she managed to say with a few gasps and a light moan wich made him suck harder on her light brown skin.Soon his hands were sliding up and down her legs, and he was pulled away as she relized it wasnt her but Gaara! Toshima was thrown into the wall , as he slid down Gaara mummbled something but neither heard it , then looking down at Mai his frown deeped to see her shirt was ripped slightly and she had little purple-red marks on her neck with her pants messy as well."Mai? Are you all-right?"He said as his voice cringed from the niceness he tried to put forth.

Mai , seeing this she smiles and stands up to straighten herself out ," I'm fine Gaara-_kun"_, Mai suductivly said the prefix then rapped her arms around Gaara in a hug. "You always seem to be there when i need you , thanks."She wispered into his ear and she let go and turned to walk out .Gaara tuned and flashed Toshima a glare that told him,touch-her-and-die-. Toshima seemed to get the point and as he stood ,clumsly to trip over his own feet,crusing mentally for not noticing that the kage had been there the whole time.Gaara's mind kept racing to think what could've happened to Mai, **'What's wrong? are you starting to _care_ for her? and to think your known to be heartless' Shakaku , temidly hissed into Gaara's mind**. '_I was only helpign her from being raped! Who know's what that guy has ever done to her befor.'_ Gaara had restained himself from yellign into his own mind.

Mai had turned to say somthing to the red-haired man only to notice that he was staring into the nothingness of a cup. The woman could only look at him and smiled slightly at him endless gaze, then he quikly focused his eye's on her. '_What is she smiling about? She was almost raped and yet she's SMILING?' _non of this had made any sense to him but then relized how dumb he must have looked while talking in his own mind. "Gaara, you a strange man you know" She said smugly then walked over to him and gave him a hug ,mummbling somthing about likeing it?. His body had tensed into her hug but when she retreated from it he felt like taking her back to embrace her himself, but soon pushed the felling aside as he walked out the coffe shop door.

**(a/n)- Im soory it took so long to get this up but i was writing another storie and i had this almost finished but my mom had deleted it all and i cried then threw a fit, but its ok now that this is all finished and ill try to put up the other storie up. till then.**


	4. Preasant and a date

**summary **when a teen meets the boy from her past everything around her begins to change. Not only did he change hers but she change his without knowing it.

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Only the people i make.**

**Next day... **

Gaara was sittting on the roof to his office staring at the cloudless day sky. He almost jumped, almost, when a certain young girl had jumped ontop of the roof infront of him , she was smiling and had somthing behind her back.

"Morning, Gaara", Mai said happily befor walking over to him.

"What do you have behind your back, Mai?" He looked at her questionaly befor his sand hand come up behind her, turning her round only to have her move the bag with her.

"Gaara, let me go and i will give you your presant(srry but sp?)" She said as the sand had gone into the bag.

Looking at her puzzled. '_Preasent? No one has ever gave me a preasent befor, well, besides the one she gave me when we were kids',_The redhead thought befor letting her go.**' -snickers- Is this girl ever going to give up on you?'**Shakaku aslmost laughed into his head.'_Shut up! Atleast it's a change and she's not trying to kill me'_Gaara had hissed at the demon.

" Gaara?"

"hn"

"At least your paying attention,"She huffed," Well , Happy birthday! Gaara." She squeaked out , befor handing him the bag. Looking at it then grabing it and giving it a questioning look that she must had caught, couse she had walked behind him and slid her hands over his.

"You have to open it, like this"She said softly as her hands held his sand worn hands , leading them as to how to open the small wrapped box. Slowly, the paper fell to the ground and a long slender crimson velvet box come into view.

"Open it, Gaara" She wispered in his ear as she left from behind him and walked around to be infront of him, smiling lightly as his hands slowly opened the box to a slender chain that had a small locket like the one he has on now only this one had said _' I'll be with you forever'_ he smirked and looked a her as her warm smile finally caught his attention. Looking back down at the locket, slowly he opened it and on both sides were pictures of both of them, on one side was a picture from when they were small kids and one from that was taken just yesterday. '_So thats what she why wanted with our picture'_ He now was looking at her as she walked up to him and huged him again only this one wasnt like the one they had in the coffee shop, It felt more ,well, passionate.

"Gaara?"

"hn"

"Will you miss me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. i umm... i have to leave for a couple months, but only to Stone country, and i could write you"

"When were you assigned that mission?"

"Not a mission, i have to leave so can finish my training, and my family lives there"

"But for a couple of months?"

"Yes, but by the time i return it will be a week befor my birthday and you can suprise me"

"..."

"Gaara? Please dont be mad, i want to go so i can finish my training to be a better ninja. But if you cant except it i guess i'll leave tonight." She said as she stood and turned her back, only to have sand rap around her legs.

"Please, dotn leave so soon"

"Gaara? What did you say?" Shocked to hear him say somthing like that, it well, wasnt like him to openly tell her something.

"I dont want you to leave so soon, wait a couple days please?"He begged as his sand turned her around to look at him. She stared into his pleading aqua eyes, and she smiled .

"I'll stay only if you stay with me the whole day tomorrow" She said befor the sand left her so she could walk to him." I'm realy goin to miss you Gaara". Leaning closer she kissed him on the cheek befor disappearing in a puff of smoke. '_Did she just kiss me?'_**'-snickers- Looks like it to me _Romeo!_' **Shakaku snickered as the young human stared into the light sky.'_ I guess i have to stay with her tomorrow'_ He thought befor standing and walking off to do his rounds round' the city.'_It's goin to be an intresting day tomorrow, i wonder what she's planing?'_The redhead thought as her walked around checking on everything only to run away as a mob of fangirls herded towards him.'_SHIT!"_ ...

**(a/n): I'm very very sorry for my late update but i had school and work and then this so i had a realy tight this couple days but i made it so please r&r! w/luv**

**7deadlysins**


	5. day so far

**summary **when a teen meets the boy from her past everything around her begins to change. Not only did he change hers but she change his without knowing it.

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Only the people i make.**

**Chapter 5!**

Mai was waking up to the sun shining down upon her sleeping face._'Damn sunlight'_She thought befor rolling out of bed and walking groduly(sp?) toward her bathroom.**'Morning sunshine!'** Her innerself shouted into her slowly waking mind.'_Damnit dont you ever sleep? Wait never mind i could here you snoring in my mind!-snickers evily- You SNORE!'_ The White haired girl shouted at her innerself. Looking outside and noticeing it was close to noon she decided to take a shower and get dressed. Pulling on a pair of black pants that she had cut into capries cause they were to long, and a mans white tee, it went to her lower thigh. Smirking at her choose since it was fairly hot out and pulling on her nin sandels befor walking out the door. Stoping at a coffe shop that was a black away from the kage's tower to get some food , hence she hasn't eatin yet.

"One Chocolate mocha and two white chocolate doughnuts", She said befor walking over to a small table in the corner. (a/n. sorry but i luv them kind of doughnuts, and if you havnt tried them befor you should there great!)

"Ready in a few" The young girl said, She looked about fourteen, short black hair and bright green eyes.

Mai looked around and sighed as her food and mocha came. ' _Yum I havent been able to eat any of these in a while!'_**'PIG!**_"nusaince'_**-mummbles befor shuting up-'**_'hmp!'._After arguing with her innerself she hastily ate her food befor paying and walking out to the Kazekages tower.Walking in the fairly big building and walking down the mazes and corridors , she had finally reached his office. Knocking on the door four times then hearing a muffled'Come in' She opened the door and walked over infront of his desk.

"Heya, Gaara-kun"She cheered as his chair was turned on him.

"Hai?"

"Gomaen(sp? plz) Gaara-kun, but your promised from yesterday ".

"hn"

"Come on befor my foot goes up your ass and drages you out of this confinement! "She hissed at him.

"Like to see you try", Then he turned around to see a very pissed off chick.'_Shit, whated i say?'_**Baka, She was telling you that she'd put her foot up your ass to drag you out of this place to have fun'**_'oh! Damnit i did it this time'._ Suddenly while he was in a transe from listining to Shakaku he hand reached out and was now draging him down the halls.

"I told you id drag you out," She mocked victorously.

"Dont get ahead of yourself Mai" He snickered bafor disapearing in his sand.

"AAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh , Gara, im goin to find you !" She screamed as he appeared from behind her.

"boo!" he wispered but it was enough to make her turn and gasp.

"Come on befor poeple come or worse your fangirls" She laughed at the thought.

"Right"He said monotonely(is it a word?) . They both made their ways out of the tower to meet hatred glares from girls and guys.'_Ahh that girl looks like she's ready to kill, 'The guys are staring me down! They must realy have somthing for Mai, Oh well,'_Suddenly an idea popped into his head making him look even more dangrous(sp?). Turning to Mai and grabed her around the waist and lowered his head slightly and wispered into her ear, "Play along, dont touch tomuch though". With that he moved both their heads to make it look like a makeout. _' Devious bastered!'_Mai thought after it had clicked into her mind.

"Ok that enough lets get out of here befor both girls and guys try to kill us." He remarked , pulling his head away with a triumphit smirk and she smiled lightly befor both disapeared in his sand."Nicely done Gaara, but why?"She asked quistionly.

"You wanted a day for us to spend right? so i had to get all the guys away" He remarked. (a/n; sorry if Gaara is ooc but its my ff and im proud of it!)

"Thanks! Hmm... lets go to the reastrant that just opened i heard it was a nice place to eat!" She suggested.

"hn"

"-pout-"

"hn"

"-pouts more-"

"hn"

Grabs his arm and drags him there.

"See! i told you !" She said victorious."hn"

"Two please!"

"This way!"

"Gaara? whats wrong?"

"nothing"

"-pouts- You always say that when your mad, you did it as a kid to"

"hn"

"arg- Here's your menu's"She was cut off by the waiter.

"thank you" she mummered befor glaring at the young waitress.Then looking at Gaara who seemed to be in his own world, Which he was hence he was talking to Shakaku.'_figured'. _Then ordered both their foods and smiled as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Waiting for Gaara to come back to his senses.

'_This couldnt get any better!' _Mai thought as she notice that the food was there and was swarming through her senses.

**Thanksfor reading and now you can review! lolz! well i hope you like it and if you care suggestions for the next chapie would be great! I'm running low on my ideas now that i have so many things running through my mind and i love any help i can get!Well, luv all my reviewers and even if you dont you still count! w/luv and hypernessess! **

**7deadlysins**


	6. DISCONTINUED

well im sorry to announce that i will be discontinueing this story until i am able to fix my other comp and get the rest of the chapters out, so please dont be to upset, im trying my best right now, but i got work and need to the money... i got kick out of the house i was livin in and now i have to pay for an apartment. so i am tryin to get the rest up hopefuly it wont be so long.

thank you,  
7deadlysins 


End file.
